


Only You

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Estalished relationship, Launt, M/M, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as racing driver comes with the abundance of beautiful, and very eager, women. James, mind you, is well beyond that now, but his idiot of a partner somehow doesn't get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> This got a bit more angsty than expected...but I hope you like it!

The life of a racing driver came with tons of amazing privileges —once you became an F1 racing driver, that is. One of them, and James' favourite, was the abundance of beautiful women. James had always strongly believed that the danger of racing made you more attractive to women and, while this was true in all motorsport circuits, the exclusive and more luxurious aura of F1 was the perfect bait, which attracted perhaps the most beautiful, and eager, women James had ever encountered.

James liked taking advantage of such happy events and was sure to have sex with every single woman that caught his eye with interest. He had had some incredible nights, he had collected adventures he was planning to tell his descendants, should he have, or perhaps brag about them in a possible autobiography. Now, however, things had changed. Not the women, mind you. They kept coming, more so now that he had a world championship under his name. What was different now was him. Because he, James Simon Wallis Hunt, was very much happily in love. With a man.

He still admired them, though; beautiful women were always a very welcome sight for sore eyes. Now, though, he just made easy chat, smiled charmingly, and excused himself before anything was suggested or misunderstood. There was nothing any of those women could give him that would persuade him. Niki Lauda had been his everything for a while now and he was surprisingly okay with the prospect of it staying that way for the foreseeable future.

Despite all this, somehow, beyond James' comprehension, his idiot partner got sort of jealous every time a woman approached him.

He denied it. Of course he did. God forbid the moment Niki Lauda admitted to such a thing.

But James knew better. It was clear in the way Niki stopped smiling and tensed up whenever a woman interrupted their talk, it was clear in the way Niki managed to be even more honest/rude and his remarks got drier and more cutting.

As a general rule, most women could not stand Niki's spoken attack and eventually leaved; however, Niki didn't relax afterwards. He always left after tensely excusing himself, his pace quick and resolute.

One of such events had just happened. Both James and Niki were at a cocktail party of a big motorsports magazine when a stunning blonde had approached James, all smiles, coy glances and a very, very, fitting dress. Niki had done his part and then left. James sighed and made his way out of the party, excusing himself with the organiser in order to appease his publicist.

Out in the cold January night, he found Niki sat on the steps of a big building, his eyes fixed on the London traffic in front of him. James sat beside Niki, who sighed heavily before speaking, "Before you ask, I was not jealous."

"Of course not," James rolled his eyes.

"I was not," Niki replied, picking the sarcastic note in James' voice.

"Then why did you say all those things to her before storming out of the party?"

James looked with amusement as Niki tried to find an excuse. As he came up with none, James just laughed and stood up. "Come," he said as he extended a hand towards Niki, "it's getting late and we'll likely freeze if we stay out here."

After some seconds, Niki wordlessly took James hand and let himself be led by James to their flat, oddly silent.

While it was quite the novelty to see comeback-legend Niki Lauda silent and clearly defeated, James could not rejoice entirely on his achievement. They had been together for quite some time now, and he had never seen that lost and sad look in those blue eyes. Whatever was bothering Niki was beyond some petty jealousy. And James would find out whatever that was and fix it.

When they reached the flat, James took his and Niki's coats and dropped them over a chair before pushing Niki to their room. The room was in complete darkness save the lights outside their window. James took that advantage and drew Niki close to him, hugging him from behind and speaking in a murmur close to his ear. "What is it, love?" He gave a light kiss on Niki's pulse point near his jaw. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't mock or tease you, I promise."

After some heartbeats, James felt Niki relax a bit against him. He knew how difficult it was for Niki to speak about stuff like this, but he also knew the darkness would give him some sense of secrecy and security that would allow him to talk openly to James.

He waited in the dark patiently before Niki exhaled and replied in a murmur, "I don't like the intention of those women..."

"I can't do anything about that," James said when it was clear Niki was not going to continue, "but you know I have no intention to do anything with them...right?" He added at Niki's charged silence.

"Oh, so that's it," He said, somewhat relieved for having found the cause of Niki's silence. "You think I will cheat on you with them?" More tense silence. "Seriously?"

Niki bristled at his incredulous tone. James turned him around so that he could look Niki in the eye. "Niki—"

"—they are beautiful," Niki blurted out, interrupting James. "you could have anyone, James. Why settle with..." Niki turned his face away, looking at anything but James.

 _Why settle with_ me? Why was Niki suddenly so insecure?

James, confused, began contemplating what Niki could possibly have meant by that when the shorter man turned a bit and the yellow light from the street lit up the scars that could just be visible below the omnipresent red cap.

_Ah_

How could Niki possibly think his scars made him ugly to James' eyes? Since when had he been thinking so?

While such musing were important, James was first and foremost a man of action.

"I'll tell you why." James said before moving to stand in front of Niki. Parts of his face were bathed by the golden light and other were left in shadows, the blue of his eyes catching the light and shining vibrantly in the night. James took Niki's cap off and kissed his forehead softly. "Because," James kissed his cheek, "you are brave and clever," James kissed his neck, "and funny, and frustrating," he kissed his collarbone while his hands began to unbutton Niki's white shirt, "and no one makes me laugh like you," James let Niki's shirt fall off and ran his fingers over the exposed and golden muscle. Niki trembled below his hands.

"No one pushes me to better myself every day like you do," he kissed Niki's collarbone and began working his pants. Niki, who had remained still until then, grabbed James shirt and began pulling it put of his trousers, fingers quick and efficient. "No one kisses me like you," James kissed him them, relishing the feeling of Niki's lips moving against his own, demanding.

"No one," James managed to unfasten Niki's trousers and let them fall to the floor, pushing Niki until his calves bumped with the bed. Niki lowered himself, dragging James with him. "No one fucks me like you do," James said, breathless, as Niki began kissing his neck just the way he liked. "No one, no one, no one—"

"No one?" Niki asked, his voice low and rough as he turned them around, Niki now straddling James. Niki was a delicious mess. His hair was disheveled just so and bathed all in a breathtaking mix of golden light and shadows. How could this man think he was not the most beautiful thing on earth?

James took Niki's face and brought it closer, so that his lips were inches away from his ear. "No one," James breathed and he felt Niki tremble slightly against him. "And you know why?" Niki only managed to shake his head, his concentration totally fixated on James' every word.

James smiled. "Because I love you, and only you. Never doubt that."

Niki stilled himself and James panicked when Niki began to edge away. However, Niki retreated just enough so that he could see James in the eye. His gaze was so intent on James' eyes that he couldn't look away, because in that instant James could see the magnitude of love that he was recipient of, and its sheer magnitude left him breathless and wanting more at the same time.

"I love you," Niki said, just a murmur that filled the entire room with a warmth that engulfed James completely. Niki then kissed him again, turning the golden night infinite in the space between them.

 


End file.
